


Magical Mischief

by Batkatbrown



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, FemMcHanzo, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Potions, Witch - Freeform, body transformation, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 09:30:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12578720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batkatbrown/pseuds/Batkatbrown
Summary: “So what does this potion do?” Hanzo tilted it in his hand, watching the dark liquid ripple.“Don’t know,” Jesse’s chuckle was warm on his cheek, followed by a tender kiss. “The Witch just said it’d be a hell of an experience.”FemMcHanzoThank youMarthe from patreon for commissioning this with her October Reward!





	Magical Mischief

Hanzo raised an eyebrow at the small purple vial his husband had in one hand before turning the skeptical look on the man himself. “You went to the Witch of the Wasteland for ...this?” 

Jesse’s shoulders slumped, tugging the leather of his duster tighter over his shoulders. “Just wanted t’spice things up, have a little fun this halloween, Darlin’.” The vial went to the bedside table, making a musical chime as the liquid sloshed inside. 

“And what did it cost you?” Hanzo crossed his arms to hide the way his body responded to the danger and mystery. Jesse was far too interested in his exposed left niple to ever miss the little nub stiffening.

“Nothing much.” 

“Jesse.”

The hunter shifted his weight from foot to foot. “You remember that griffin beak from the job back in may when we were honeymoonin’ through greece?” Hanzo nodded, the tension starting to melt away. “She just wanted it t’give to the Dark Knight that’s been trying to court her.”

“A symbol of acceptance or warning?” Hanzo sank to the bed, resting his ankle on his knee. Jesse stepped closer, nudging the barrier with his legs. 

“Something of both I’d imagine. The birdwife tribes make the best knights after all.” 

Strong hands wove through Hanzo’s hair, urging him to tilt his head back. His face raised with the gentle play of Jesse’s touch. He knew it was a cheap tactic to calm and sooth him but he leaned into it.

“So what does this potion do?”

“Don’t know,” Jesse’s chuckle was warm on his cheek, followed by a tender kiss. “Just said it’d be a hell of an experience.”

“Hmm,” Hanzo made a low unconvinced sound in his throat, more interested in working the bandolier of ammo from Jesse’s chest. The Witch was a dangerous friend to have but she had provided enchanted weapons or a crafted spell to fell their targets before. 

“I love it when you just melt against me,” Jesse’s husky voice stroked his fire, the embers burning in the pit of his stomach. “Knowin’ you could kill me a thousand different ways.”

“With a single hand,” Hanzo confirmed, heart fluttering against his ribs. 

“You know how that turns me on.”

Hanzo moaned as Jesse pushed him back into the bed, allowing the hunter to claim him once again. His gii falling open wider to expose his full chest and Jesse’s breath caught just like the first time.

“Fuck, Hanzo, you’re so perfect.” Jesse moved with reverence, lowering his head to kiss trails of fire over Hanzo’s collarbone. Words of praise peppered between the loving sweep of tongue and whisper of lips.

“You are simply obsessed with breasts,” Hanzo moaned as Jesse latched onto his sensitive nipples. Both his hands buried in the man’s long hair, he held him tight.

“Can’t lie about that, darlin’,” Jesse’s eyes burned into Hanzo as he looked up and lapped across his chest.

Hanzo rolled his eyes but couldn’t stop the small needy sound from breaking past his lips. His gaze fell on the vial on the bedside table, the thrill building in his gut again. “Let’s do it.”

“Oh I am, sugar,” Jesse mumbled lovingly to his right nipple, teasing it with his teeth.

“Jesse,” Hanzo looked to the heavens with a sigh that melted into laughter at his lover’s messy kiss. “I meant the spell, let’s see what the Witch thought we’d enjoy.”

“Really?” Jesse rose from his obsession and a smile crinkled his eyes. “I’ll grab a glass.”

“No need,” Hanzo sat up, not missing how Jesse stared at the flex of his abs, and grabbed the vial. The crystal topped cork made a pop as it came free and he took a long sip. It tasted like juniper and citrus, dancing on his tongue and tingling all the way down.

Handing the bottle to Jesse, Hanzo rolled indulgently back on the bed, powerful frame languid. “I look forward to testing your endurance with the help of the magic.” 

“Who says i’m toppin’ tonight darling?” Jesse winked, a drop of shimmering liquid caught in Jesse’s beard. Hanzo ached to lick it off the bristles but his vision began to go strange. Jesse went fuzzy at the edges and his blood was full of sparks, dancing along nerve endings like static. He squirmed, pawing at his face as his body was overtaken by the spell.

Fear bubbled in his gut, sloshing with the magical potion as everything began to grow dark. Jesse staggering towards him the last thing he saw before he blacked out.

 

\--

 

Jesse groaned, blinking open heavy eyes. HIs body was on fire as he pushed off Hanzo to flop on his back. Everything felt… DIfferent. Strange. “Fuck.” He closed his eyes, focusing on slowing his breathing. The dizziness began to fade, quickly gone even as he reached for Hanzo.

“You alright, baby?” He lacedh is fingers through Hanzo’s but it didn’t feel right.

“Jesse.”

The gunslinger sat up, eyes wide and nearly choked at the gorgeous sight awaiting him. Hanzo sprawled out on the sheets but not the Hanzo he had known. “Tit.” Jesse squawked voice pitching suddenly higher.

His mouth watered, unable to tear his gaze away from the swell of Hanzo’s breast. Perfect and delicate against the hard muscle of her chest and exposed arm, Jesse struggled to think straight. 

“You have… quite the pair yourself.”

“What?” Jesse looked down at himself, at first not realizing what he was seeing under duster and vest. “Oh,” he reached up, grabbing his full breasts with both hands. A laugh bubbled up, nearing hysterical and he abandoned his chest to grab his crotch. “Fuck! It’s gone!” he was smooth, lost in the sudden bagginess of his trousers around.

“Mine as well.” Hanzo snorted and Jesse caught him looking down his own pants. “I believe this is quite a change to mix up our sex life.”

“I...can’t disagree,” Jesse shook her head, sighing into her new body. It felt… good, she realized, testing out the roll of his hips into his own hand. She had partnered with men and women in the past and feeling it in his form was, enjoyable.

“You’re hair suits you in this form as well.” Hanzo’s hands ran along her arms, winding to her neck and into the wild shaggy locks. “You are lovely in every form.”

“Remember that time Mercy turned me into a werewolf?” Jesse snickered but it turned into a moan as Hanzo’s lips pressed to her neck. Soft and sweet, spiraling pleasure down new nerve endings to her core. 

Jesse’s hands felt small against Hanzo’s waist, dipping into the curve like they were made to fit there. Brushing her thumbs along her ribs, Jesse let herself breathe in the new smells. There was still the masculine scent of bodywash and shampoo but tempered with something earthy and sweet.

“Baby, I love you.”

“I love you as well.” Hanzo’s lips pulled from her neck and the two leaned together for a kiss. “Do you know how long the potion lasts?”

“No idea.”

“Then let’s make haste,” Hanzo laughed the words and Jesse grinned.

“Anything for you.” She rolled them back to the bed, locking Hanzo in between her thighs. Lowering her weight, she pinned the archer firmly to the bed. The pressure and heat of each breath pressed against her core, shimmering and golden. It was different and Jesse quickly leaned into it, grinding lightly along Hanzo’s muscled stomach.

“Can I?” Hanzo’s voice was husky and musical, trilling in her ears.

“Go for it.”

Jesse helped take off the duster and vest. Freeing her slightly slimmer body from the white undershirt, Jesse rode bare chested. Each little breath of air tingled and kissed her breasts, nipples hardening quickly. She looked down, startled by the sensitivity.

Hanzo had no such qualms, dragging her down and up to press burning lips to her skin. “Ah!” Jesse gasped as her lover greedily took her left breast into his mouth. Long wet laps had Jesse grinding back, searching for a source of friction on the bright spot of pleasure. And whining when there was nothing.

“Here,” Hanzo smirked, just as daring and arrogant and wonderful as always. They twisted and adjusted till Jesse was straddling one muscled thigh. She bit her lip to keep in a moan as Hanzo rocked her leg into her center. She did the same, hesitantly working the top of her leg against Hanzo. It was so hot, burning through her pants. 

“Better?”

“Better.”

Jesse realized she had been so focused she had neglected her archer. Letting her gaze roam over the gorgeous chest below her was almost too much. “Gorgeous,” She whispered, trailing a fingertip down Hanzo’s sternum. A feather light touch dripped to caress the velvet texture of Hanzo’s breast. It was warmer, in this form, but just as lovely with the dragon swirling away from the dark rose nipple. 

She curled forward, adjusting to the new center of her weight to kiss the crest. “I can feel you better this way,” she murmured, whiskerless face pressed to the gentle swell. Hanzo shivered under her as light brushes of her lips brought her nearer to the center. Teasing her the same way as always. Her other hand wandering under the gii to gently gather the other breast.

She groaned against hanzo’s flesh at the silky taste of her breast. Flicking her tongue around the sensitive bud, taking in the shape of her areola before finally closing her lips over it. A tender suckle rewarded her with a buck from her partner. She rode it, loving the flex of muscles against her pussy. 

Hanzo’s hands were on her hips, grip iron strong as it urged her to grind into their joining. Rippling her body, she revealed in the sensuous curve of her spine and weight of her hips. The broad stimulation was quickly growing frustrating as Jesse pulled out each needy, wanton moan and gasp from her partner.

“More,” Hanzo rasped when Jesse pulled away.

“How?” Jesse scratched her face, surprised at the soft warm skin around her mouth and chin.

Hanzo deadpanned, the old look startling on her new face. “First take off your pants.”

“Yessir,” Jesse laughed, scurrying back to climb off the bed. She struggled with the large belt buckle before just groaning and shoving pants and underwear down together. Shimming her sturdy hips, she climbed out of them. Long legs still thick and muscular, she took a moment to appreciate the little bit of pudge on her stomach. She thought it looked cute in this form and she stuck a hip out dramatically.

“Howdy,” She tipped an invisible hat as Hanzo devoured her with her eyes. 

“Come here.”

“Sure thing, Darlin’,” she laughed but obeyed. Hanzo’s hands were on her breasts as soon as she was in reach, squeezing them lightly and playing calloused fingertips along the skin. Each little rough patch caught and Jesse was squirming restlessly as she was guided over Hanzo.

“I assume you still enjoy face sitting, even in this form?” Hanzo murmured, hands working Jesse higher on her chest. 

“I bet I do, sug.” Jesse worked her knees higher, hesitantly settling them on either side of Hanzo’s head. “But Uh, just let me know if i’m smotherin’--”

She broke off with a cry of pleasure, head thrown back as Hanzo dragged her hips down. The wet, sticky heat of her pussy opened as her legs spread. Stars danced before her eyes at the first flick of Hanzo’s tongue along the valley, dipping to taste her.

“F-fuck,” she groaned, leaning back to tilt her hips firmly over Hanzo’s face. Strong arms locked her in place, forcing her deeper. The brush of Hanzo’s nose along her mound had her panting, eyes squeezing shut as the tickle melded into screaming pleasure. Bold strokes of Hanzo’s of Hanzo’s tongue made her jerk, mouth parting in a stream of curses.

Slowly her folds were eased open, Hanzo licking up the eager valley to her clit. The touch almost too much, whimper as a familiar and yet different mouth broke her apart piece by piece. She rolled her hips into it, open and aching and unashamed at the mess she was making. Hanzo greedily licking up every drop, face slick and glistening as she pressed up.

Jesse met the demanding force eagerly, chasing the release spiraling up and down his spine. A buzzing tingle started in her toes, forcing them to curl and her body felt light and dizzy. There was no warning, no time to cry out for Hanzo to pull back and lightning crackled through every nerve ending. A cry of bliss and her body locked up, thrust into Hanzo’s mouth before convulsions overtook her. She curled forward, jerking over her face again nad again as her body burned.

Melding into liquid gold, she soared high. The journey down was slower, ripples clenching her body in waves. THe pleasure teetering and dipping by degrees until she was trembling. Mutely falling off Hanzo’s face to the bed, she laughed. Unable to form words properly, the sweat beginning to cool on her feverish skin.

Hanzo’s smirk was enough to sear, mouth and jaw shiny with her juices. Slowly licked up by that clever tongue. “You look good with me on you, no matter what,” she murmured, reaching over to wipe some away with the edge of Hanzo’s sleeve.

“Hmm, you taste good no matter what.”

“Bet you do too, sweetheart,” Jesse let a shuddering breath out, light headed as her body still trembled at longer and longer intervals. 

“Get the purple dildo when you have recovered,” Hanzo stroked over her face, pressing a sticky kiss to her cheek.

“You wanna try it? Won’t it hurt?”

“I do not know, it is slender and I would like to try.” Hanzo shrugged, eyes dancing with amusement. “If nothing else, we can use it for it’s intended purpose.”

“Fuck, that’s hot,” Jesse laughed, finding renewed vigor. She crawled over to the bedside table and pulled out the drawer of toys. Quickly finding the one Hanzo wanted, she paused to tear open a condom and slide it over. 

“Good idea,” Hanzo agreed, now laying naked on the bed, head and shoulders braced on the pillows. Her muscular thighs laying open, boldly showing how much she needed. The glistening dark curls alluring, rustling as Hanzo’s dragged two fingers along her pussy lips. Slowly dipping between the folds, she ran the touch up and down.

Jesse could only stare, transfixed by the way her body accepted the intrusion like a sigh.

“What are you waiting for, Gunslinger?” Hanzo chided, tilting her hips to expose more.

“Nothin’,” Jesse was thankful her voice didn’t crack. Moving slowly she eased over her lover’s thighs. “Like this?” Hanzo nodded in confirmation as Jesse leaned forward, just breathing in the scent of her. Heady and rich, she licked her lips before kissing the dark thatch of curls. Making her way down, reverently mapping the new curves and shape to the peak of her wet slit. Pressing gently with the tip of her tongue, she slipped between the flesh. A flick of her tongue sent Hanzo trembling and she eased deeper. Her chin settlin against the warm, velvety flesh as she swirled her tongue. 

Hanzo’s thighs tightened around her at a long lick, threatening to crush her neck and shoulder. “Right there baby?” She purred, lowering her mouth with purpose. Easing two fingers along the length of her pretty pussy, Jesse slicked the focus of his attention. The little bundle of nerves sloppy with her drool and own juices, exploring lower. 

Hanzo’s opening was tight, muscles clenching as Hanzo tensed his thighs. “Relax, i got you, I got you. You’re doing so good, so precious, so strong,” she murmured love against Hanzo’s clit. Swirling a finger in counter direction to the work of her tongue and the wet perfect opening relaxed.

It welcomed the nudge of her finger and then greedily pulled it in. Past the tight ring, it was wet and spongy and so hot. Liquid fire and Jesse moaned around Hanzo’s clit. It was like a drug, feeling every little flutter of Hanzo’s insides as she spiraled.

“The… the dildo,” Hanzo’s voice was weak and sloppy, face lax with pleasure.

Jesse switched to short little taps of her tongue against her clit while her fingers withdrew. Hanzo’s reluctant to let them go. She took a moment to swirl the wet pads of her fingers over the dildo’s head. Slicking it up before pressing lightly against Hanzo’s opening.

“Aaah… the stretch, is good,” Hanzo threw her head back, hair sticking to her cheek.

Jesse nudged it deeper, kissing lovely at the archer’s inner thigh. She could feel the light, fluttering of the muscles, watching the dildo slowly disappearing. “So good, so pretty,” jess murmured, wondering in the back of her mind what Hanzo would feel like if she was a man. Maybe another time.

“Feel good, darlin’?” She clarified, not moving the dildo yet. Amazed how easily Hanzo had accepted it but she was always good at taking anything Jesse threw at her.

“Not as good as I was before.” A pointed look reminded Jesse that she was neglecting the star of the show. 

“Sorry, Sweetheart. You just look so good taking it.” She pressed apologetic kisses down Hanzo’s thigh to bury her face in her sweet pussy. Unabashed now, she lapped over the bud, using her lips to suckle at the end. Slowly moving the dildo in time with her licks, angling to find the sweet spot inside.

Hanzo bucked like a bronco, throwing her hips clear off the bed and smacking her pubic bone into Jesse’s nose. She jerked back with a laugh, barely avoiding another short aborted thrust.

“Found it?”

Hanzo didn’t answer. She reached up and grabbed a chunk of Jesse’s hair. The gunslinger whimpered in bliss as Hanzo put her right where she wanted her. Face down into the heated folds, she swirled around her clit. The dildo working against that spot in shallow, feathery thrusts that stroked down her inner walls.

Watching when she could safely open her eyes as Hanzo rolled and jerked, muscles dancing along her stomach. A work of art being created right in front of her. A hash drag on her hair forced her to focus, keeping the same steady pace as Hanzo began to roll her hips. Fighting to find her own release, grinding on Jesse’s face. Over her bold nose and still cut chin and lips, she licked and kissed as best she could. 

Hanzo came with a rough cry in japanese, hips thrust high and body clenching. Jesse gasped as she was crushed by powerful thighs, head squeezed till she saw stars. Suddenly Hanzo relaxed and she pulled away before the next convulsion could curl her body. Hanzo jerked and shuddered, aborted thrusts of her hips as she rode the dildo still inside her through the pleasure.

They both collapsed on the bed, chest to chest and panting. Jesse wiped her face on her arm, panting for air. Her jaw throbbed in the most delicious way. 

“Jesse… help?” Hanzo was boneless on the bed, looking like every ounce of strength had been sapped out of her.

“Sure thing,” Jesse managed to sit up and eased the dildo out. It felt much tighter and he moved slowly. The silicone doubtlessly feeling much stiffer and harder now that she was coming down.

Jesse peeled the condom off and tossed it in the trash before flopping back. They lay together for several long minutes, sharing the flushed heat of their skin and a unique wonderment. 

“Jesse?”

“Yes Darlin’?” Jesse managed to roll half over so she could see her lover’s face.

“I’m still horny.”

“Me too.” Jesse glanced down, still surprised to find her body tingling and buzzing. There was no exhausted waiting period. A wild smile cracked over her face and Jesse handed the dildo to Hanzo. “My turn, baby.”


End file.
